Everything is in a Dream...
by lieze
Summary: Ryobou meets T-sama...(the rest is in the "author's note") R&R Pls ^_^


Title: Everything is in a dream...  
  
Author's note: I love the laziness of Roushi, so decided to try out writing this fanfic on him. As we all know, he didn't die, and in the fic, he's still sleeping...just not where he expected to be when he wakes up...Then there's a "reincarnation" of Taikoubou, Ryobou ^_^, who discovers Taijouroukun. There's a small character who I named "Nataku", but there ain't any special reason. ^_^ This fanfic is set in present time. Please don't ask me why the country isn't in China. I was kind of in a lazy but sad (because of the mp3s playin..^_^) mood when I wrote this fanfic, so there isn't much [description]. Also, I used the "irc-format" for most conversations. Words inside [ ] are Ryobou's thoughts. Gomen if it ain't up to your expectations, I'm no proffesional. Enjoy, and R&R pls! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Standard. I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they belong to Fujisaki-sama and Jump Comics, etc.   
---------------------------  
"Ja ne, Bou-chan! See you tomorrow!"  
"Ja."   
  
The seventeen-year-old walked out of the school gate. School had just finished for him, and he was going fishing at the small lake in the park near his apartment. It was actually prohibited to fish in the park, but since the gardener noticed that Ryobou never hooked any fish, he left him alone.   
Reaching the lake, Ryobou sat down on a large, tall rock that overlooked the park. Taking out his fishing rod and tying a thin bicycle spoke to the line, he cast out his line, lay down on the rough surface of the sun-bathed rock, and napped.  
***  
When Ryobou opened his eyes, the scenery had totally changed. He was no longer lying on his favourite rock; he was no longer in the park. He was lying in a field of knee-length tall grass. The refreshing smell of dew invaded his nostrils. He got up quickly and took a deep breath as he looked around him. [Where am I...?]  
  
Just then, Ryobou noticed someone lying in the grass a few feets away from him. [Dare?] He approached the green-haired stranger cautiously. After making sure that this "person" was "safe", Ryobou shook him.  
  
"Hey man, wake up."  
  
No response came from the sleeping man. A soft snore was heard, but that was all. He seemed to be dead. Ryobou gave up, and sat next to the mysterious person and started thinking, like what he always did when he was fishing. [Where is this place? What am I doing here? Is this guy dead or something?]   
A voice interrupted Ryobou's thoughts.  
  
"Anata wa...dare da?"  
  
It was him. The seemingly only person other than Ryobou who existed in the vast field. He had opened his yellow eyes, and was looking straight at a slightly frightened Ryobou.   
  
Ryobou: I...I'm Ryobou. You?  
He yawns. "What do you want?"  
Ryobou: I...I don't know. I was resting in the park, and then, I don't know...I just ended up here. Do you know where we are?  
He sighs. "No."  
Ryobou: [No?] Who are you?  
"Taijouroukun. Why?"  
Ryobou: Why...?  
Taijouroukun: *yawn* If you're going to be talking like this for the rest of this conversation, I'm going to sleep.  
Ryobou: Sleep? How can you sleep in such a place? Don't you even know where we are?  
Taijouroukun: Probably in the -flow-.  
Ryobou: [What the heck's he talking about?] Flow?  
Taijouroukun: I'm going back to sleep. *looks around* Where's my paopei?  
Ryobou: Paopei? What's that? A kind of weapon?  
Taijouroukun: *yawn* I thought I told you not to keep asking me questions... It wastes a lot of my energy to answer them. Doesn't seem like you took it.... *yawn* Whatever....see ya later. *lies down to sleep*  
Ryobou: *turns desperate* Hey! What are you doing?! How do I get outta here?!  
Taijouroukun: Sleep...  
Ryobou: I know you wanna sleep! Darn...why're you so lazy! Don't you even care that we might be stuck here forever?!  
Taijouroukun: Not really...  
Ryobou: Hey, c'mon. Please, how do I get outta here?!  
Taijouroukun: ...sleep...  
Ryobou: *sigh* [Look's like he isn't gonna answer my question. Oh well, I might as well think of some way to get out later.] Hey, Tenjou-rotten...  
Taijouroukun: My -name- is Taijouroukun....  
Ryobou: Ah, gomen. Hey, how did you end up here, huh?  
Taijouroukun: I don't know...  
Ryobou: Huh? I don't get you.  
  
He plomps down on the grass like Taijouroukun.  
  
Ryobou: Man..I don't wanna get stuck here forever. I gotta go home and do my homework...lots of it...I'm getting hungry too...I have to cook 'cos my mum's sick...and my younger sisters too...gotta take care of 'em...there's so much to do...but I can't...I can't go back... What am I talking about anyway...?   
  
Ryobou turns to Taijouroukun, and finds that he's sleeping.  
  
Ryobou: *raises voice* Hey! How can you be sleeping now?! *sigh* [Doushiyou....I'll just have to force him to get up!] *shakes Roushi vigourously* Wake up, you sleepy head!  
Taijouroukun: ...you found a way to get out of here already...?  
Ryobou: If I did, I wouldn't still be here! Hayaku okirou!!! Hurry up and get up!  
Taijouroukun: ...why do you keep disturbing me...  
Ryobou: Just answer me, do you know how to get out of here?  
Taijouroukun: ...yeah...  
Ryobou: Then why didn't you tell me sooner?!   
Taijouroukun: I did...but you weren't listening... I'd be too tired to tell you again....  
Ryobou: Tired?  
Taijouroukun: I don't wanna waste my energy...I already did centuries ago...  
Ryobou: Centuries? Who are you?  
Taijouroukun: You asked me already... I'm tired...  
Ryobou: Will you be serious for once?! I need to get out! I've been in here for too long already! I gotta get home and give my mum her medicine, you understand?!  
Taijouroukun: Your mother..?  
Ryobou: *puzzled* Yeah! I said that already! She's real sick, please tell me how to get out....I don't want her...I don't want her to leave me....  
Taijouroukun: Sleep...  
Ryobou: Oh gosh...stop saying you want to sleep!   
Taijouroukun: *gets up and turns to Ryobou*  
Ryobou: *taken aback* [What...?]  
Taijouroukun: [Looks like him, speaks a bit like him...but his beliefs....] Why don't you want your mother to die?  
Ryobou: Who said she was gonna die?! Don't say that... *calms down* I just don't want her to get hurt.....  
Taijouroukun: Hurt?  
Ryobou: Yeah. I'm kinda like the breadwinner of my family. My dad...he got killed by some robbers when I was young... I didn't see him die, but I kept having dreams of that scene. That's when I decided, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not in front of me at least.  
Taijouroukun: [Doesn't want anyone to get hurt...?] ....*yawn* Okay.  
Ryobou: ...what? Aren't you gonna tell me how to get out?  
Taijouroukun: Sleep.   
Ryobou: ...huh?  
  
Taijouroukun repeats himself again, as if it is very hard for him to say it again.  
  
"Sleep."  
  
Ryobou: *confused* [Sleep? What's he talking about? Oh heck, I'll just sleep it off....]  
  
Everything turns dark as Ryobou closes his eyes, falling asleep... He is interrupted by the voice of the gardener.  
  
Gardener: Hey, Kid, you okay?! Looks like you overslept today, eh? A little tired today, huh. You hardly sleep when you fish on wonderful days like these. *laughs*  
Ryobou: *opens eyes slowly* Am I in the park?  
Gardener: No, you're not.. *pauses* Of course you are, Kid! Where did ya think you'd be? In space?  
Ryobou: Sort of....  
Gardener: You're weird today, Kid. Get on home and take a breather. If you feel okay, you come back tomorrow and carry on "fishing". Okay?  
Ryobou: ...yeah. Thanks.  
Gardener: No problem, Kid. See ya. *walks off*  
  
Ryobou watches him go off. Then slowly, he packs his things and heads home.   
[What just happened to me? Was it a dream? No..it was too real...being in that big field....Taijouroukun....who is he? Maybe it was just a very real dream... But...*sigh* Forget it...]  
  
***  
When Ryobou reached home, he found that something was very wrong. His mother did not come out to welcome him as she usually did. And his sisters seemed to be crying when he saw them and his uncle gathered at the dining table. [What's going on?]  
  
Ryobou: Hey Uncle, where's Mum?  
Uncle Nataku: *in a grave tone* Ryobou..you're mother...she had a...a heart attack...your sisters, they...they sent her to the hospital...but... I'm sorry. It wasn't in time...   
Ryobou: ...  
Uncle Nataku: ..Ryobou?  
  
Ryobou had been looking down the whole time. When he looked up, tears were in his eyes. He was breathing heavily as he spoke.  
  
"Wha..what..are you saying? Is this some kind of joke? Don't be...don't be stupid..."  
  
Uncle Nataku: Ryobou, please..I know that this is...kind of hard for you, but please...  
Ryobou: NO! No stop it!!! Just stop...stop it!! Stop it... I don't believe you! [No..] How can you talk nonsense like that?! [Please..this can't be happenin...] You're jokin aren't you?! [...to me...] You always joke a lot! I...I know that...and..[Kami-sama, what are you doing to me...] I don't believe you!!!  
  
Tears flowing down his cheeks, Ryobou runs to his room and throws himself on the floor. [No...No...just like that...Kami-sama...you can't treat me so cruelly....just to tell me like this...so fast....onegai....yamate.....yamate yo.....]  
***  
[I'm here..again. In this field of grass. What happened to me? My mum...she... Stop this, Ryobou, don't act like you're in a movie or somethin... Just be strong. You always told yourself that didn't you? That's you'd never cry like how they did in all those drama series...you wouldn't cry...you swore you wouldn't...you swore....I swore.....]  
  
Ryobou collapses to his knees in the soft grass. The wind tried to comfort him as it blew gently, attempting in vain to dry the tears on his cheeks. The same voice startled Ryobou.  
  
"You're back."  
  
Ryobou: *turns back* Taijouroukun!   
Taijouroukun: ... *yawns and stares at Ryobou*  
Ryobou: ...Hi...I'm back! *forced laugh* Again.  
Taijouroukun: What happened.  
Ryobou: What do you mean? Nothing happened. Nothing at all, I'm fine. Real fine.  
Taijouroukun: You're weaker than -him-.  
Ryobou: Weaker? Who's weaker? *laughs* [I'm not weak at all...No way...]  
Taijouroukun: You.  
Ryobou: *laughs* What..what are you trying to say? That I'm weak? C'mon...that's so insulting!  
Taijouroukun: It's true.  
Ryobou: No, it's not! Of course it's not! I'm not weak! I'm not! Stop saying I'm weak! *gets worked up* Stop it, okay?! *cries* I'm not weak at all...*shakes head vigourously* Not at all....  
Taijouroukun: ...What happened.  
Ryobou: ...*sniff* My mum...she died...you know, after I woke up and went home...she just...I don't know...my uncle said it was some heart attack thing...and I don't know...it happened so fast, I don't know what to do...I just don't know....  
Taijouroukun: ...  
Ryobou: ...I mean, what am I supposed to say?! "Sorry that I wasn't there when she left?" I was young when my father died...so I don't know....but now, it's different....now, I'm lost.  
Taijouroukun: - Join the flow - ....   
Ryobou: What?  
Taijouroukun: You don't have to care what happens. You're not lost.  
Ryobou: ...? What are you saying? You don't even know anything...I was real close to my mother!  
Taijouroukun: I knew someone whose master died in front of him. He was as close to his master as he would be with his mother, if he had one...   
Ryobou: So?  
Taijouroukun: He went on. He didn't just run away from reality like you.  
Ryobou: I? Run away from reality? [It's...what he's saying...it's...] Jyodan janai wa yo... [..true...]  
Taijouroukun: The fact that you're here...shows you're running away from the truth.  
Ryobou: *turns aggresive* Then what are YOU doing here, huh? You're running away as well!   
Taijouroukun: Boku wa chigau. Long ago, I was spying on someone..then I used to be like you...but not anymore...  
Ryobou: ...gomen. I am worked up. I guess, well I don't know what you call this feeling...  
Taijouroukun: Sadness.  
Ryobou: Yeah, I guess...it's something like that.  
Taijouroukun: *yawns* I'm going to sleep.  
Ryobou: Uh? But I...  
Taijouroukun: Just remember what I said. - Join the flow - Sleep...  
Ryobou: Wait! Before you go..who is that person you've been talking about?  
Taijouroukun: Person?  
Ryobou: You said the other time...someone I was weaker than.....who is he?  
Taijouroukun: Why are you so concerned?  
Ryobou: I..I don't know, but maybe I wanna talk to him about some things....if I can meet him...  
Taijouroukun: You don't need to. He's...gone.  
Ryobou: Gone? You mean....dead?  
Taijouroukun: No, not really.  
Ryobou: Oh.  
Taijouroukun: You should go now.  
Ryobou: Yeah.  
  
Ryobou gets up and closes his eyes. A strong wind blows against him, giving him a fresh and alive feeling. A takes a deep breath, and says, "Thanks, Taijouroukun." But the lazy one is no longer there. He is no longer lying in the field. He is gone.  
Ryobou looks around, puzzled. Then he realises it all and smiles slightly. The tears are gone from his eyes.   
  
"Just lie down and sleep...When you wake up, everything will not be okay, but it will be the same as you had left it. The only thing that is different is that you know what to do."  
"You won't see me again, neither will I see you again. Because everything...everything is in a dream..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
~Hope you enjoyed that! I'm not sure if the ending was appropiate, demo atashi wa gambarimasu!  
I'm still thinking about whether I should write another fanfic with Ryobou in it...or a crossover...? Oh heck, we'll see when my inspiration comes! ^_^ Oh yeah, my bro read this and he said there should be "translations", so below are some of the VERY brief and direct meanings of some of the Japanese words I wrote:  
1) Ja ne/Ja = Bye/See ya  
2) Dare= Who/Who is it  
3) Anata wa...dare da?= Who...are you?  
4) Paopei= Oh c'mon...this is obvious. ^_^  
5) Gomen/Gomenasai= Sorry  
6) Doushiyou= What am I going to do now...?/What should I do?  
7) Hayaku okirou= Get up quickly!/Hurry up and get up!  
8) Kami-sama= God (no religious sense, please!)  
9) Onegai= Please/I beg of you  
10) Yamete/Yamete yo= Stop this/Stop  
11) Jyodan janai wa yo= Stop joking!/You're kidding! (btw, i thought it wuz chyodan...but I checked my dictionary, and it wasn't.)  
12) Boku wa chigau= I'm different/It's different in my case.  
13) Demo atashi wa gambarimasu= But I'll work much harder! (i know this wasn't in the fanfic, but oh heck..)  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
